New Arrivals
by CharlotteHolmes
Summary: Bella and Edward are new students at Nora's school and Patch notices that they aren't human and tries to work out what they are. Complete
1. The Cullens

I walked into Biology alone and late since Vee was away and Patch had been in detention to find that I had two of the new Cullen kids in my class. Coach had seated them in the empty table at the back of the classroom. I had seen all of them at lunchtime. The oldest ones were Rosalie and Emmett and the ones that were called Alice and Jasper were younger. The ones that were in my Biology class were called Bella and Edward if I heard right; everyone had been gossiping about them at lunch. I think some of them were adopted as some of them seemed to be in love with each other. One if the things that had struck me about them were that they were all flawlessly beautiful and also very pale. The strangest thing about them was that they seemed not to want any contact with anyone outside their family. With my experience of new arrivals was that they normally try to make as many of friends as possible so they can settle in easily. Everyone at lunchtime had given them a wide berth and gossiped about them from a distance, but I had a feeling the Cullens had heard all the gossip.

Since I was late in Coach glared at me and I saw Patch already sitting in his seat I smiled at him in greeting.

"Nora, you're late," Coach McCounaughy said sounding displeased that I had missed just five minutes of his lesson. "Copy the work on the board of your partner. I expect all the class to have it done in five minutes."

I sat down in my place and found that we had now moved on to the wonderfully boring subject of alleles. Patch had already written all the information on the board down and was smirking at me as I tried to catch up with the class. He did annoying me. I could tell he was bored already. He now started taping his pen against the table which was very distracting. To stop him being bored I passed him a note telling him to check out the new people. He raised his eyebrows, but complied and turned in his seat to look at them.

Two minutes late Coach pulled out a DVD about alleles and put it on after turning out the lights. I tapped Patch on the shoulder to ask him what h thought of the new people when I noticed he was too tense. Something was wrong. He turned back around and gave me a look telling me he needed to tell me something outside school.

When the bell rang Coach turned the lights back on and dismissed us after giving us our homework. Patch seemed to be a bit dazed. I basically had to drag him out the classroom.

"Patch, what's wrong?" I asked as soon as we outside and by his car where nobody could hear us.

"I'll drive you home Nora," Patch said unlocking the jeep and getting inside. "Come on."

I walked over to the other side and got in. He was deliberately ignoring my question. I hoped e would tell me once we got to my house. My mother was away as usual and would be back in a couple of weeks. Dorothea was now used to Patch. At first she was distrustful and wouldn't let us be in a room together and it was a little difficult when she used to make loud comments in front of him about what a good match her grandson Lionel would make for me.

When we arrived at my house Patch undid my seatbelt and kissed me on the lips. I reacted like I always did; my brain turned to mush and my pulse rocketed. I pulled away when I saw Dorothea waving from the kitchne window. I waved awkwardly at her and she winked back.

Half an hour later we alone after Dorothea treated us to a lesson on how to clean a toilet as she was going away next week and I would be by myself. I didn't mind. I could be alone with Patch without any interruptions… Since we were now finally alone I knew that I could ask Patch what was wrong and he couldn't make any excuses. I could tell it was worrying him as he hadn't spoken a word since we arrived.

"Patch, are you going to tell me now?"

"Nora that family isn't normal," Patch stated simply. "Definitely not."

"Well what are they then?" I demanded. I hated been kept in the dark.

"I can't tell at the moment. I tried to push a thought into the brunette girl's mind; she blocked me and sent me a thought saying "nice try". I'm worried," Patch said. "They aren't angels that's all I know. I can't have them finding out anything about me, I have to do something."

"Do you want me to find out all I can about them?"

"That would be useful; I don't feel comfortable with them around. In the parking lot I could see them staring at me and I had the feeling that they could hear us si I didn't tell you."

"That explains it. Tomorrow I'll find out all I can about them. After all there is a lot of gossip about them at the moment."

Patch nodded and turned the conversation onto other matters like how I had to keep this away from Vee. I hated keeping secrets from her, but it was necessary. It was settled. I was going to find out all I could about the Cullens.

* * *

**I noticed that the Hush, Hush section was pretty small and there were only two crossovers so I decided to write this. Sorry if its bad.**


	2. Vampires

Finding gossip about the Cullens had been too easy. Everyone was talking about them and the girls were drooling over the boys. I couldn't see the appeal. I had found out that the ones called Rosalie and Jasper were related to each other and the others were just adopted. They were all also in relationships. The ones in my Biology class, Bella and Edward were together, as were Alice and Jasper. Another thing that had struck me about the Cullens was that the clothes they wore were plain, but in fashion and they never seemed to wear the same thing twice. That was all I could find out from a distance. Now I had to actually talk to them. Patch was skiving school at the moment so he could stay away from the Cullens and Vee would be back tomorrow.

I estimated that the Cullen that I had the most chance of making friends with was Bella. She seemed quiet and a little like me. The only thing stopping me from talking to her was her boyfriend Edward; he was always with her. I could try the hyper one Alice, but I wasn't too optimistic about my chances. I suppsose the best thing to do was to admire her clothes at lunchtime and ask her to suggest something for me to wear. I didn't know if it would work, but I was going to give it my best shot.

It turned out not to be as hard as I expected to make friends with them. I was going to stop by their table at lunch, say hello and compliment Alice or Bella before I wimped out. Unfortunately Marcie Millar completely spoiled that plan. The table she sat on was directly next to the Cullen's table. So to talk to Alice I would have to walk between the two tables. I had just got my lunch and was walking between the two tables to carry out my plan Marcie got up and accidently or deliberately pushed me into Alice spilling my lunch all over her. Luckily it was only a glass of water and an unopened packet of crisps. It could have been a lot worse; I could have been carrying something like pasta. I immediately started apologising to Alice. She didn't seem to mind very much.

"It's fine. I don't blame you it was clearly an accident," Alice said wiping the water out her hair with a napkin. "You can sit with us and have my lunch, I'm not hungry."

"Thanks."

I sat down with them and tried to keep any thoughts of Patch out my head as I knew at least one of them could mind read. I couldn't take any chances with Patch's secrets.

"Hi Bella, you're in my Biology class aren't you?" I observed trying to make conversation.

"Oh,yeah. Nora isn't it?" Bella replied seeming uninterested in me. "Edward sits next to me. Don't you sit next to that boy called something that makes me think of dogs?

"His name is Patch and he is my boyfriend. Where did you move from?"

"A small town called Forks, you probably wouldn't have heard of it," Edward joined in the conversation. "How long have you lived here for?"

"All my life."

This conversation was interesting, but in terms of information it wasn't very useful.

"Nora, can I give you a makeover?" Alice suddenly asked changing the tone of the conversation. "I don't have anyone to give one to in my family; they don't need one."

"Maybe."

Alice perked up a bit and looked me up and down probably planning what to do about my bad fashion sense and frizzy hair. Just then the bell went and I got up to get to Biology. Alice pulled me back and told me to go with Bella after Biology. I accepted because it would be useful to find out where they lived for investigation reasons.

After class I followed Bella out to her car and she drove me to the Cullen house. I called Dorothea to tell her I was at a friend's house and she was fine with it. The Cullens lived in a large house on the outskirts of town; it was in the middle of nowhere like mine, but bigger. It had three floors and a conservatory. Inside the furnishing were good quality and I could tell that they had used an interior designer. Bella lead me upstairs to Alice's room on the second floor.

Alice was already in there sorting through a walk in wardrobe the size of my bedroom. I looked in and saw hundreds of clothes and shoes. I wondered how long Alice had been collecting clothes for.

"Alice, please don't overdo it, I don't want to come home looking like a completely different person," I complained. I really didn't like makeovers. Vee tried to straighten my hair once, but ended up burning it.

"Don't worry Nora. I'm an expert."

That was very comforting. I was starting to feel less nervous until she pulled out straightners and forced me to sit in a chair by her dressing table. Then she brought a huge make up kit from a draw and started to test mascaras on me. After seeing how nervous I was she decided to leave the hair alone and let me choose an outfit that didn't consist of jeans and a t-shirt. I went for a midnight blue mid-length dress and pumps. I cut my finger accidently on the brooch that went with the dress and Alice went strange. She abruptly pinched her nose and ran out the room.

That was intriguing I now knew what the Cullens were and just needed Patch to fill in the missing pieces.


	3. An explanation

I grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood off my hand and picked up my school bag so I could get my phone out and text Patch to tell him I knew what the Cullens were. Vampires. I needed to get more evidence, but I was pretty sure of my facts. The Cullens did seem pretty nice for vampires. I was keeping an ear out for Alice coming back- if she was whilst texting Patch. As I was about to press send a white hand shot out and flicked my phone away from me. It landed on the floor unharmed and I then saw who the person was. It was Edward. The look on his face was surprisingly calm and relaxed like he had known this was coming.

"Nora everyone wants to talk to you," he said gently and gestured for me to follow him.

I was worried now. They were probably going to get Patch's secret out of me and my mind was in a whirl. I was trapped in a house with a family of vampires. Worrying thought.

When we got arrived in the living room they were all sitting down staring at me with their golden eyes. I shut any thoughts of Patch out my head and concentrated on thinking of a really annoying song to calm myself. The one I came up with was Replay. That was a really annoying and catchy song.

"Nora, we would like to ask you some questions about your boyfriend Patch. Is that okay with you?" Alice began.

I shook my head. I wanted to know about them first.

"Why not?"

Edward spoke up from behind me. "She wants to know about us first."

I now knew who the mind reader was. It had to of been him or Bella.

"Well it's simple. We're vampires. We prefer to hunt animals and move from town to town blending in amongst humans."

"I would say you blend in exactly."

Alice smiled and corrected herself. "We blend in to an extent. On our first day here it became apparent that a boy in Bella and Edward's Biology could push thoughts into people's heads. A nose in the school records revealed that the boy was called Patch Cipriano. We knew that you were aware of what he is from your conversation in the lesson."

Bella took up the explaining. "After Edward read your mind and worked out that you were trying to investigate is by making friends with me we decided to do it first so we could investigate him. Our plan succeeded; you're here now."

"So what do you want from me exactly?" I asked stalling for time and knowing perfectly well what they were after.

Edward smirked. "Remember I can read your mind. You can't have any more time, tell us what Patch is now. "

"No," I stated firmly. "I'm not telling you. Ever."

"I think you are forgetting you're in a house full of vampires," Alice said in the same light hearted tone she had used to talk to me in school.

"It's none of your business what he is. I made a promise not to tell anyone, not even my best friend."

"It's dark now; you will have to stay overnight Nora. See how you feel about telling us in the morning. Alice will let you use her room to sleep in. Goodnight," Edward said giving Alice look. She smiled at me and led me back upstairs to her room. She passes me a pair of pyjamas and sat down beside me.

"I suppose you would like to know more information about us."

I nodded. It would be useful information for Patch. That was if I ever sat him again.

"I can tell the future, Edward as you know can read minds, Bella is a shield against mental abilities and Jasper can manipulate your emotions. Right know you haven't made the choice of telling us the information we need so I can't foresee what you are going to say. You are safe at the moment. Only we have your phone and we could text Patch to come and meet you then Edward could read his mind and find out what he is. Sounds simple. What would be even simpler is you just tell us now you get to go home and never hear anything from us again."

There had to be a catch to that tempting proposition.

"What if Patch was a dangerous and unstable creature like a werewolf, you wouldn't leave him alone would you?" I said finding the flaw in her offer.

"Strangely enough we don't worry about werewolves. Sleep on it and decide in the morning. Goodnight."

She turned out the light and left the room.

"Goodnight Alice."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I prefer writing shorter ones so I can update quicker and its half term now so I can work on it more. Yay!**


	4. Breakfast with the Cullens

I woke up in Alice's room forgetting why I was there for a moment. Then I remembered why and groaned. My time was up now. There was no getting out of it. I hadn't agreed to tell them, but I knew that they would get it out of me somehow. I just had to not make a form decision so Alice couldn't see it. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do. I might as well get it over with. I padded downstairs rubbing the sleep out my eyes. They were all in the kitchen making breakfast. Did vampires eat? I could smell burning and caught a glimpse of what had previously been a slice of toast stuck in the toaster. Okay vampires clearly didn't eat.

"Sorry Nora we haven't made food for a human in a long time. We might have gone a little over the top," Alice said explaining the mess around her.

I sat down at the table wondering exactly what they could have made me. I didn't really eat much so they were possibly going to try and feed me up. Alice placed glass of milk and a bowl of Crunchy Nut Cornflakes on the table. That didn't seem to bad, maybe my fears were unfounded.

"That's just the beginning," Bella whispered in my ear rolling her eyes.

From her comment I deduced that Bella was the most recent addition to the Cullens. I wondered exactly how old they were. My limited knowledge of vampires told me that they couldn't go out in the sunlight, slept in coffins and didn't like silver. No use whatsoever considering the Cullens didn't sleep. The stereotype of vampires really needed to be updated. If the Cullens hadn't cooked for a human in a long time they must be pretty old.

I finished the bowl of cereal and wiped away my milk moustache. Edward put a toast rack on the table followed by a huge cooked breakfast. Everything was there; fried egg, hash browns, tomatoes, sausages, bacon, fried bread, you name it. I ate as much as I could; I had to admit that the food was cooked to perfection.

"That was delicious," I complimented. "Thank you."

Bella smiled. " We haven't finished yet."

Oh no. What next? A bowl of porridge? Croissants? I really couldn't fit anything else in. They were probably trying to soften me up so I would tell them. What they served me next was thankfully a boiled egg and toast soldiers which I had never had before and it was quite nice. Unfortunately I was only able to eat half of it, I was so full.

"Nora, are you ready to tell us yet?" Edward enquired politely after I declined a plate of syrup covered waffles.

I sighed. "Only if you promise to keep it between yourselves and not harm him."

"We promise."

I breathed in and out to calm myself. Patch was not going to be pleased with me. "Well he is an angel."

"An angel? As in winged angel?" Emmet asked flapping his arms in case I didn't understand what he meant.

"Yes."

"Intriguing," Carlisle said frowning. "I'm unfamiliar with Angel stories. Could you explain a little further please?"

I told them all I knew about angels and what had happened to me, about Dabria and explained how Patch was now my guardian angel- literally.

"Would it be possible for us to meet?"

"I'll have to see. He is very secretive so the possibility is very low. Can you drop me off at my house please?" I requested as they appeared to be forgetting they had made a promise."

"Of course. Bella will drive you," Carlisle said clearly still deep in thought."

I went back upstairs to change. Thank god it was a weekend and not a school day. Bella was just about to start the car to take me home when Carlisle came running at vampire speed and tapped on my window. I rolled the window down.

"Yes?"

"Just one more question. What exactly happened to Dabria?"

"I don't really know, there is a chance she could come back and try to kill me, but it won't do anything besides anger Patch. If you want more details ask Patch," I said trying to remember exactly what Patch had told me.

"That's all. Bella don't drive too fast home."

Bella drove at a safe speed home and we arrived there at a little past ten. That was good so I didn't have to mention that I stayed overnight at the Cullens which would lead to a lot of awkward questions about them and I wasn't sure what I should say. I was lazing around in the living room doing my homework on the sofa in the sun when a shadow fell across my textbook and I looked up to find Dabria glaring at me.


	5. Tea with Dabria

Edward's POV

"Carlisle, why the question about Dabria," I asked trying to read his chaotic thoughts while he was pacing the floor of the study.

"I saw a woman matching her description working as a nurse at the local hospital."

"Are you absolutely? It could be someone else matching her description."

"She looked young for her age, had straight blonde hair, sea blue eyes and her first name was Deborah," Carlisle said his pacing speeding up until he came to an abrupt stop in front of me. "To clinch matters when she bent over to check a patient's records her top came up a little and I saw the ends of two black scars. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but after Nora's story…"

I saw him replay the scene in his mind and it matched Nora's memories of her. I could understand Carlisle's worry. Nora could be in danger right now.

"Bella hasn't come back yet and they left about half an hour ago so Bella should be here."

"What could she be doing? We need to get over there immediately," Carlisle shouted speeding out the study and out the front door.

Everyone came rushing out into the hallway to see what the commotion was about. I quickly explained the situation and we all ran after him. I could see Carlisle in the distance heading in the direction of the farmhouse where Nora lived. In my opinion one of the problems with this family was that when someone human they knew was in danger they all impulsively went after them to save them. Esme was currently in town purchasing Nora a new mobile phone as I had smashed hers while she was asleep. Alice's gift of foresight would be of no use in this situation as Dabria was a fallen angel something she had never experienced.

**Nora's POV (Normal)**

She has some for me. I had known she would eventually. I casually put my hand in my school bag to find my mobile phone, and then I remembered I hadn't seen it since yesterday when Edward took it off me. Damnit. If Alice was really physic why hadn't she seen this? All I could hope was that Patch would get worried about the lack of the contact from me and come over to see me. That didn't seem likely. All I could do know us stall for time. Here goes nothing…

"Good morning Dabria, how nice to see you. Would you like me to make you a cup of tea?" I asked pleasantly like we were two old friends talking.

Dabria looked unsure for a second, and then smiled politely. I didn't know what she was thinking, but she was coming to a decision.

"That would be nice as I have been here since yesterday afternoon waiting for you and I didn't get any sleep last night. I need to be alert when I kill you."

That was a pleasant reply considering her last visit.

"Would you like Green Tea or Darjeeling? I'm afraid we don't have much Green Tea left so it will have to be Darjeeling," I said getting up and starting towards the kitchen.

"Thank you. Oh and Nora while I was waiting for you I broke all the phones and locked all the windows so don't think about trying to escape."

There went my futile hop of being able to phone for help or escape out the kitchen window. Dabria was going to kill me and probably in a brutal way. Since she was a fallen angel she could probably mess with my mind and make me see or do things. I looked around for a weapon while the kettle was boiling, then I noticed that all the knives and sharp edged implements were missing. All that was left in the kitchen was the kettle, tea, food , the plants Dorothea was growing and the spoons. Dabria was very thorough. So the possibility of me being able to defend myself with a meat chopper or steak knife was also out. Then it came to me.

I brought the tea into the living room to find Dabria was sitting in my place and nosing through my Geography homework. I cleared my throat and set the cup down on the coffee table.

"Thank you Nora. You might have noticed that I removed anything that could be removed as a weapon so you couldn't hurt me or yourself. Just so we can keep ourselves safe."

I nodded not sure what to say to that. She took a sip of the tea and winced a little.

"You really need lessons on how to make tea. Now after I have finished it we will go outside and play a little game. The loser will die. It is handy you have no neighbours. Remember Patch isn't going to come and save you like last time," Dabria said putting the tea cup and making her way to the back door which leads to the fields.

Just because I didn't have a sharp weapon it didn't mean I couldn't defend myself. In fact I had put something into her tea to slow her down. I was sick of being the weak little human.


	6. Poison

We were facing each other in the field, staring at each other. The weather had rather appropriately changed; the sky was grey and the sun had gone in. I wished I had been wearing some thicker clothes; all I was wearing was a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. We were both sweating heavily despite the cold. Dabria's movements seemed a little jerky now. What I put in her tea must be taking effect.

"So Nora, do you have any last words to say before we start our little game? A message for Patch perhaps? I'll make sure he gets it."

How nice of her. Somehow I couldn't see Patch getting back with her just because I died.

"Only this; you really don't know anything about the properties of plants."

"What?" Dabria was surprised by my comment; she had probably been expecting something slushy from me. Like that would ever happen.

"You heard me. On the windowsill in the kitchen my housekeeper is growing some plants. One of them is called Monkshood. The poison Aconitine comes from that plant. Guess what I put in your tea? The good thing is that I only put a tiny amount in so you might not die," I said smiling at her.

"You… You..." Dabria couldn't finish her sentence because she was choking. She dropped to the ground a second later.

I wasn't really intending to kill her. All I wanted to do was slow her down so I could escape. With caution I approached her body on the ground. As I bent down for a closer look her hand grabbed my ankle and knocked me over. It had been a trick. She sprang up and started strangling me. I couldn't see properly; there were black spots everywhere. I could faintly make out Dabria's face. That was the last thing I saw.

**Edward's POV**

We arrived at the farmhouse to find it empty and the front door open. Alice spotted Dabria and Nora in the nearest field. As we approached we saw Dabria knock Nora to the ground, jump on her and throttle her. We all rushed over and pulled Dabria off her. Unfortunately Nora was unconscious and passed out, but luckily still alive. I breathed a sigh of relief at that. Carlisle checked her out.

"She should be fine; all she needs to do is rest." Carlsile then went over to Dabria who was lying still on the ground.

That was good, had we arrived five seconds later Nora would have been dead. And we would have to face her boyfriend Patch. I turned my attention back to Carlisle who was speaking after diagnosing Dabria.

"She has a small dose of Aconitine in her system, she won't die though. It should pass out naturally and she should start vomiting in a bit. She will recover," Carlisle said bending over Dabria who was now sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.

Come to think of it where was Bella? Her car wasn't here and we hadn't heard anything from her. I was about to ask Carlisle to let me and Alice leave to look for her when a car approached the house. I recognised the engine; the jeep that Nora's boyfriend drove. I could see his furious face as the car oulled up. Patch stormed out, his face angry. I tried to read his mind, but his thoughts were a jumbled mess of anger and worry. He saw us and headed in our direction glaring. When he spotted Nora on the ground his already angry face darkened and his hands clenched into fists.

"Why didn't you save her?" he shouted grabbing hold of my shirt and pulling me towards him. "Why?"

I gently pried his hands off me. "She isn't dead. Just unconscious, calm down."

He calmed slightly and sat down next to Nora to hold her hand. I could see he was still angry. Patch reached into his pocket with his other and threw his phone at me. I caught it surprised.

"Care to explain the text Cullen?"

I checked the most recent text in the inbox. The number was blocked. The text read:

**Nora is in grave danger. Dabria is at her house. Come quickly.**

I raised my eyebrows and threw it back. From reading his mind I knew that he had arrived too late because he had been in the middle of a game of pool. Some guardian angel he was.

"Well?"

"it can't be from any of us. We only just realised that Dabria was in town and Nora could be in danger so we came over here as fast as we could so we could protect her," I said puzzling over it. Then it came to me the answer was simple.

* * *

**I wrote most of this when I was ill so it might be a little strange and short.**


	7. Curiouser and curiouser

**Edward's POV**

"Bella you can come out now," I said looking towards the house.

As I expected Bella came around the corner. She smiled nervously at Patch who glared at her. She immediately burst into an explanation.

"I had dropped Nora off and was halfway back when I got this feeling that something was wrong. I came back to find that Nora had an unwanted visitor. Angels are not my area so I texted patch for help. Then I sensed you were all coming over so I didn't intervene. I didn't see Dabria and Nora fighting as I had been on my way to join up with you."

Patch still didn't look pleased. He transferred his glares to Dabria who looked an unhealthy shade of green. I remembered that she would be vomiting for a while to get the poison out of her system.

"What do you want us to do with Dabria?" Emmett asked cracking his knuckles.

Patch looked him, sizing him up just a Dabria threw up over Carlisle.

Carlsile looked up ruefully. "I think we should decide when she stops vomiting."

I agreed with that. We were leading Dabria back into the house when Esme arrived. She was a little hysterical and cross for not being informed on what was going on. It turned out she had come home, found the door wide open and tracked our scents here. She offered to look after Dabria in the bathroom while we carried Nora and waited for her to come around.

We laid her on the sofa and Alice poured a glass of water for when Nora woke up. To pass the time we played chess. I had always been good at chess as I was able to read my opponent's minds. Alice was a difficult partner to play chess with, but she had never beaten me. I had never won against Bella as I couldn't read her thoughts.

**Nora's POV**

I woke up to find myself lying on the sofa in my living room holding Patch's hand. Maybe this was some sort of heaven? I definitely should be dead. A glance around the room revealed most of the Cullens were there playing chess. How strange. Curiouser and curiouser. Was I dead or not? I hoped for the latter one to be correct. The Cullens were very engrossed in watching and playing the game of chess which was between Alice and Edward who were both frowning darkly. I squeezed Patch's hand to let him know I was awake. I tried to speak, but found my mouth was very dry.

"Nora is awake," Patch informed the Cullens who all immediately ran over forgetting the chess game.

"How are you feeling Nora?" Alice asked feeling my forehead.

Patch helped me to sit up. All I wanted was to know if Dabria was dead and a glass of water. I couldn't remember our fight properly. I remembered putting aconitine in her teas taken from one of Dorothea's plants on the windowsill in the kitchen. There wasn't enough to kill her in the tea. Or that's what I thought. Then I remembered being strangled by Dabria then passing out.

Edward passed me a glass of water and sat down near me. I downed the glass gratefully. My mouth was fine now. I was about to ask what happened to Dabria when Edward answered for me.

"She is alive and currently in your bathroom vomiting the poison. Esme is with her. I can't believe you poisoned her. When she has stopped vomiting we will decide what to do with her."

I nodded, turned to Patch and hugged him. He hugged me back and patted my head. My hair was a complete mess.

"When did you get here?"

"Someone sent me a text message," Patch said looking meanfully towards Bella. "It told me you were in danger. Unfortunately I was in the middle of a pool game and arrived here too late."

Bella broke in. "Before Edward crushed your phone last night I took the sim card. That's how I got his number. Talking of phones Esme got you a new one this morning. She'll give it to you when she has finished with Dabria.

I relaxed and we all spent a pleasant half an hour playing board games when a loud crash from upstairs interrupted us. It sounded like it came from the bathroom. Judging by the way the Cullens rushed up there they had come to the same conclusion that I had. Dabria had escaped.

* * *

** I like writing short fanfiction as with a lot of the really long ones the beginning and end are fine and they just pad it out in the middle. **


	8. My life is hell

**Nora's POV**

As if to confirm my fear Emmett ran back downstairs to tell us that Dabria was gone. Why did this always have to happen? I have a few traumatising events in my life, then everything goes back to normal and then everything has to go pear shaped again. Why me. I hated it and I wished sometimes that I could talk to someone human about it. It was depressing that you had to keep secrets you needed help with from your best friend.

At the moment I just wanted to lie down, go to sleep and pretend this was all a dream that I could wake up from. I pinched myself on the off chance that I was really dead and this wasn't real. It hurt; I was definitely and unfortunately alive and feeling pain. Patch led me upstairs to look at the mess in the bathroom. I wondered what Dabria had done to Esme who had been guarding her.

After surveying the damage done to the bathroom I rather wished I was dead. It was a mess. You could now see my bedroom as there was an Esme-shaped hole in the adjoining wall to my bedroom. I hoped that the Cullens were good at cover ups because I was going to have a hard time explaining this to my mother. What had happened to Esme? I turned to Edward to ask him, but he read my mind and answered the question.

"She is in your bedroom. Esme is fine; a few of her bones needed to be put back into place. It seems that Esme was caught off guard and was unwilling to hurt Dabria. We should have had someone else guarding her as well."

"Are you letting her get away?" I asked surprisingly calm gesturing at the open window.

"Jasper and Alice went in pursuit and should have caught up with her by now. I'm afraid that…" Edward broke off.

Patch finished the sentence off for him. "She needs to be killed before she can hurt anyone else. Right?"

Edward nodded. "From reading her mind briefly when she was caught I know that she has a backup plan, but she started being careful about what she was thinking about and I wasn't able to gain any more information."

I sighed. Someone was always trying to kill me. First Patch, Dabria and then Jules. What could her backup plan be? There was one other person with a shady past that I knew about. Elliot. He had been in cohorts with Jules, killed Kjirsten Halverson because Jules asked him to, but I wasn't entirely sure how much he knew. If Dabria wanted an accomplice that hated me, Elliot was the perfect choice.

Patch was thinking along the same lines as me. "Elliot."

"Yes, it's got to be him," I agreed.

"Who exactly is Elliot?" Edward inquired.

"This morning I told you about Jules, Elliot was a friend of his that Jules controlled. I never knew what happened to him after that night at school. I think he knew something s about Jules, but not everything. Patch, what did happen to Elliot?"

Patch frowned. "I don't know. When I arrived I was more concerned with trying to find you. He must have been gone before the police arrived though."

**Edward's POV**

This guy was truly useless. First he doesn't receive an important text because he is in the middle of playing a pool game and he really can't cover his tracks properly. Whatever next? If I were him I would have taken care of this Elliot person and made sure he couldn't tell anyone what he knew. He really was useless and he was a lot older than me I knew that being a vampire and a fallen angel were different things, but the first thing you learn is how to cover up messes you make.

My advanced sensed told me that Alice and Jasper were returning. Without Dabria. Damn. How could she escape two vampires going after her? Sometimes we relied on Alice's visions too much to tell us what to do.

Alice came in suddenly through the open window scaring Nora followed by Jasper. Below the window there was a rose trellis and a flower bed so Dabria would have found it fairly easy to escape the house safely.

"It appears that Dabria ran out into the road and was picked up by a car. We were too late. The car had been waiting and she had a head start," Alice said with a disappointed look on her face.

I put my hand on her shoulder to let her know that I wasn't disappointed with her. "Looks like our theory about an accomplice is right," I remarked dryly.

"What?" Alice asked in unison with Jasper.

I gathered everyone in the living room to explain the circumstances. Obviously we needed to stay here and guard Nora. Esme was fine after Carlisle clicked some of her joints back into the right places.

"Dabria has a backup plan and a dangerous accomplice that knew Nora very well. We will stay here and guard her. Dabria and the accomplice will try to get Nora away from us somehow. We will be ready when the time comes and we will not be outsmarted again."

* * *

**It might just be me not reading properly, but there wasn't any mention of what happened to Elliot at the end of Hush,Hush so I decided to add him in to tie up loose ends.**


	9. Morning

That evening we sat in the living room quietly just waiting for contact from Dabria. We all knew that she would be back for me. I was sitting on that sofa drinking coffee to keep me awake and Patch had his arm around me. By ten o'clock I was bored of waiting and suggested we do something fun, but I wasn't allowed to. I was told that I was only safe when we were all in the same room together. With all that tension it felt like I was in an Agatha Christie novel where all the characters know that one of them was the murderer and they all sit in one room watching each other. This was just like it, just without the murderer.

Esme had given me my new phone and I had put in my new sim card so that anyone that had my number could contact me. If I remembered correctly Vee had given Elliot my number so that was a way that Dabria could contact me.

At twelve o'clock I was getting very drowsy and was ready to fall asleep however uncomfortable I was. I looked over at the Cullens who were all watching me without blinking. Creepy.

"Can I go to sleep?" I asked yawning.

Alice nodded and came over to help me get comfortable on the sofa. I could tell that Patch was nearly asleep as well. He was about to fall asleep next to me when Emmett passed him a can of Red Bull from his bag.

"You are staying awake. It's what boyfriends are for. You can tell us all about angels to pass the time."

I heard no more of their conversation as I fell asleep. When I woke up I found that Patch was snoring in my face, His breath really stank. I sat up slowly trying not to wake him. The Cullens were all sitting in the same positions they had been when I fell asleep.

"What's the time?" I croaked groggily wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"It's eight in the morning. Would you like to get washed and changed Nora? Just don't use the bathroom upstairs," Alice said helping me up from the sofa. "I'll be outside the door all the time so you will be safe."

I showered and in the bathroom as my bedroom was a mess and full of plaster and bathroom tiles. When I came back into the living room Patch was slowly waking up.

"Hey Nora, do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Emmett asked already making his way to the kitchen,

"Uh, no offence, but last time you all went a little over the top. Anyway Dabria removed most things from the kitchen," I pointed out fearful that I would be forced to eat yet another huge breakfast. Even though I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday morning.

"Please Nora," Emmett begged. "You will need your energy today and we found all the stuff Dabria had taken from the house buried in a hole in the garden and we put it all back."

I gave in. "Fine, but I just want two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice. Nothing more, nothing less."

Five minutes later Emmett returned from the kitchen with a plate of buttered toast and a glass of orange juice. Just what I asked for. The Cullens were capable of making a normal breakfast after all.

Edward smirked having just read my mind. "We thought that you needed feeding up a little bit."

I was about to reply when I heard the familiar footsteps of the postman. I ran to the door just as a single letter addressed to me landed on the doormat. That was strange; post was never delivered on Sundays. I turned the letter over looking for some clue to its sender before I opened it. The handwriting on envelope seemed familiar. It came to me after a few seconds. When Dabria had been the school's physiologist I had seen her neat handwriting. This matched it exactly. Walking back to the living room I tore the envelope open and found a single sheet of paper bearing one sentence and a time.

Edward took the letter out my hand and read it out loud to everyone.

"Nora, meet me at the Cullen house, bring Patch. 10:00am."

The Cullens all exchanged looks probably wondering how much Dabria knew about them. I was more worried about my personal health. I had survived two attacks from her; I might not survive a third.

Patch grabbed the note from Edward and read it for himself. His expression was murderous. I couldn't understand everyone's worry. There was a lot more of us; Elliot and Dabria would be outnumbered. We didn't have to go. There was certainly no incentive for me to go. It would be very different if she had been holding Patch hostage for example. I was definitely not going. If I went I would be killed in a horrible way.

"Nora… Are you going to go?" Edward inquired a worried a look in his face.

"Definitely not," that was my answer.

"You see Nora, Carlisle has met Dabria and her being at our house suggests she knows something about us. If she searches the house she would find all the bags of human blood in the kitchen and if people in the town knew about it they would begin to guess what we are and there would be mass hysteria and the existence of vampires would be revealed," Alice explained. "We need you to go and find out how much she knows. Please. We will protect you."

I turned to Patch to ask him what to do. "Patch, what should we do?"

"I think you should go Nora. For the Cullen's sake," Patch said giving me a puppy dog look that he knew I couldn't resist.

I gave in unwillingly. "If it means the end of all this trouble, I will go," I sighed.

"Thank you."

I checked the time on my watch. It was half past eight. "Shall we plan how I am going to die?"

* * *

**I have no idea what the postal system is in America, but here it gets put through the letterbox and is never delivered on a Sunday.**


	10. Flirting

10:00

We had arrived at the Cullen house; it was just me and Patch like the note had requested. My palms were wet with sweat and I couldn't stop shaking. Even though it was daytime all the lights were on in the house and the front door was wide open. I really didn't want to go in and meet my death. The Cullens hadn't succeeded in reassuring me that I wasn't going to die today. I felt like a lamb going to slaughter. My teeth started chattering in fear. I turned to run away, but Patch caught me in his arms and led me forward through the door. I gulped and decided to stop trying to get out of it and face my death like a brave person. As we entered I observed that the hallway was empty.

"Hello," Patch called into the brightly lit hallway. "Anyone here?"

Elliot walked down the stairs towards us. I gasped at the sight of him. What had Dabria done to him? I mean hanging around with Jules hadn't been good for his health or mind and by the looks of it Dabria was even worse. His hair was a greasy, frizzy mess and his face was covered in mud. If I remembered correctly his eyes were blue when I met him and now they were bloodshot and there were bags underneath them. The hoodie and jeans he was wearing were rumpled and torn. I would have never of recognised him if I hadn't known he was Dabria's accomplice.

"Why hello Nora Grey," Elliot said scowling. "Dabria is in the dining room waiting for both of you. Have fun."

"Elliot, what has happened to you? We can help you."

For an answer he produced a revolver from his hoodie pocket. "Why don't we all go into the dining room now?"

I guess we had no other choice. We walked into the dining room where the table was set for three people. Dabria was sitting at the table delicately sipping a glass or red wine. She looked up as we entered and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. Elliot pushed me towards a chair and sat me down. Patch sat down without being asked.

"Good morning Patch and Nora. How nice to see you both. It seems like ages since we last saw each other and yet it was only yesterday. Glass of Blackberry Juice? You can have it straight from the bottle if you are worried that I'm trying to poison you."

Come to think of it I was extremely thirsty. I reached out for a bottle and made sure no one else had opened it before me. I didn't pour it into the glass that was set in front of me as I knew that there was a possibility that the glass had poison in. I offered one to Patch and he downed it. I took a swig of mine and closed it again.

Trying to make conversation Patch started making small talk. "So Dabria, how on earth did you persuade a postman to deliver on a Sunday? I hear that it is almost impossible to get them out of bed on a Sunday."

All she did was smile flirtatiously a tap the side of her head significantly. What the heack was Patch trying to achieve by flirting with Dabria? It had been pretty obvious how she had "persuaded" a postman to deliver on a Sunday. He probably wanted to show Edward that he was good at one thing. Flirting.

Then Dabria leaned across the table and touched Patch's arm.

"You must have stayed up late last night to look that tired, Patch," she observed winking at him.

That was the last straw. Those two were acting like they were in their own little bubble. Five minutes ago I may have wanted to delay coming here as much as I could, but all I wanted to do now was interrupt them.

I cleared my throat noisily. "Dabria, I believe you asked to meet us here for a reason?"

She reluctantly straightened up and tired to look businesslike.

"Nora it's nothing personal really. I don't like you and want you to die and I am going to achieve that within the next hour. Slowly and painfully. Patch, when Nora is dead you are going to have to come back to me sooner or later. Why not now?"

"No way in hell," Patch growled.

Finally he had stopped flirting. That was good news. The bad news was that Dabria's pretence at friendliness had gone and she was looking rather evil.

"Have it your way," she shrugged. "But just remember Nora has a more painful death lined up for her now."

Before I died I wanted to ask her what the Cullens wanted me to. It was the least I could do for them after all that they had done for me.

"Dabria what do you know about the Cullens?"

"I thought we might come to that. I was working at the local hospital alongside Dr Carlisle Cullen, I noticed that he wasn't quite human and investigated. When they all turned up to save you yesterday my suspicions were confirmed. They are vampires and I did find some nice AB positive in one kitchen cupboards."

I hoped that was a good enough answer for the Cullens. The plan we had developed this morning for taking out Dabria was heavily flawed and depended on whether she was armed or not. Now that I knew at least Elliot was, the plan was definitely not going to work. I was trying to decide whether to adapt the plan or to give up and die when I noticed my eyelids were drooping. That was funny. In these past few days I had gotten a lot more sleep than usual. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Why was I so tired? I pinched myself to try to be more alert, but it wasn't working. I was slowly falling asleep.

Dabria checked her watch. "Right on time. Nora turn over the bottle that you are holding so you can see the bottom."

Sleepily I complied even though my limbs felt heavy. On the bottom of the bottle was a tiny hole covered with sellotape. Even my befuddled brain could work this work this out. Another way to put something into a bottle was to inject it in with a syringe. It was almost untraceable to a casual observer. How could I have been so stupid? I was going to have to pay the price for my stupidity sooner or later.

"Despite you poisoning me in my last visit to you, I am going to give you a moderately painless death. After a look round the house I noticed that Dr Cullen likes bringing his work home. He has a lot of useful medical equipment lying around. It's all set up in the study. Let's go. Elliot, take them to the study, quick as you can force them," Dabria said clicking her fingers at Elliot.

I basically had to be dragged to the study and as my legs and arms had gone numb. The study had been cleared of all furniture except a surgical metal table in the middle along with a tray of nasty looking medical instruments. What was going on? My mind wasn't working properly.

"Everyone here except Nora is going to witness a live human dissection," Dabria proclaimed gesturing to the surgical table like a magician's assistant. "In the bottle that Patch drank there was a drug that paralyses you, so he can't save you Nora, no one can."

I swear I was going to throw up any second now or faint. Where were the Cullens?

* * *

**My imagaination sometimes runs away with me. I thought I might have a human dissection because I feel that killing Nora wouoldn't be enough Dabria and she would want to make Patch want to suffer.**


	11. Human Dissection

Nora's POV

The words human dissection was floating around in my mind. I was feeling nauseous and my mind was hazy. Any minute now I was going to faint, fall asleep or throw up. I hoped that neither of them was going to happen. From what I had learnt in my Biology classes I knew that the heart was the last thing to be dissected and a lot of the time the heart gave out a long time before that. Interesting from a scientist's point of view, but absolutely disgusting to any normal person.

I felt Patch's grip in me go stiff and I knew that the paralysing drug that he had drunk had finally kicked in. Where the hell were the Cullens? Why weren't they here? Those were my last thoughts as Dabria and Elliot hoisted me onto the surgical table and I passed out for the second time in two days.

**Edward's POV**

10:00pm

From my hiding place I could see that Nora clearly didn't want to go in. She had to though. We had developed a plan. Before we got her out of there we needed to find out how much Dabria and her accomplice knew about us and if they had told anyone about it before we killed them. Nora had been just about to turn and run away when Patch finally had the sense to drag her through the doorway. As soon as the door closed behind them I ran out my hiding place and tracked their progress through the house by reading their minds. That Elliot person really needed a wash. Once I worked out that they were now in the dining room I ran round the side of the house to duck below the window.

From what I was hearing it sounded like Patch was flirting with Dabria. That guy could sure pick his moments. After reading his mind I worked out what he was trying to do. He was softening Dabria up so she thought that he still liked her and she might let Nora go unscathed. Even I had to admire that; I would do the same for Bella.

Nora then spoiled it by interrupting them in jealousy and reminding Dabria why they were there. Dabria came back down to earth and explained to Nora her petty reason for wanting to kill her. She just wanted Patch. In my opinion Nora would be better off without him, but it was her decision. Patch brought Dabria further back to reality by rejecting her. Nice guy.

Nora finally asked the question that we wanted her to. Dabria had worked out that we were vampires judging by her answer. The blood in the kitchen was for emergencies and for when Jacob and Renesmee came to visit. They hadn't so far thankfully. Dabria and Elliot hadn't told anyone else about what they had discovered so we didn't have to kill any other people.

I was about to tell Emmett and Jasper that we had got the information that we needed and we could get Nora and Patch out of there when I noticed that Nora's mind was acting a bit slow. I had a quick look through the window and saw that she was yawning and almost falling asleep. Weird. She had had plenty of sleep over the last couple of days. Then Dabria instructed Nora to look at the bottom of her bottle and through her mind I observed the tiny puncture in the bottle. Clever of Dabria to do it like that. Sleeping drug in the juice. What had been in Patch's then? An unconscious Nora presented another problem for us. She could be used as a hostage and wouldn't be able to defend herself. Dabria was a lot more organised than we expected.

Dabria ordered Elliot to take them to the study. A brief peek into her mind revealed that Patch's drink had contained a paralytic drug. I took the opportunity of them moving to the study to dart round to the front to the house to tell Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Bella what the new plan was/ The other were staying out the fight because they weren't particularly good at fighting. And Rosalie didn't want to mess up her hair or clothes. Typical.

We all hid in the bushes outside the study window and listened to what we had missed. All I caught were the words "human dissection". From what Dabria drugging Nora's drink with a sleeping drug I could deduct that Nora was going to be dissected. We had to get in before it started. That was hard judging by the speed of the events Dabria had planned for every eventuality.

I was right. Two seconds after that thought Nora's sleeping drug had finally knocked her out and she was lying on the operating table. We couldn't waste anymore time, we had to move now. Elliot left the room just as Dabria put on a pair of surgical gloves, tied her hair back and picked up a scalpel. The trouble with going in now was that Elliot was separated from Dabria and would hear if we smashed the window and might get away. We could split up; one group go after Elliot and the other stop Dabria from dissecting Nora. Very risky. As I was developing tactics Elliot returned along with a video camera. That explained why Nora hadn't been cut open yet, they wanted to film it, probably to torture Patch even more. Sick minded bastards.

"We only have one shot at this. We will smah the window by jumping through it and surprise them. Alice, Jasper and I will get Dabria whilst Bella and Emmet will restrain Elliot. I would like to have a little word with him," I whispered quickly to everyone as we were very, very short on time.

We took our positions by the window preparing to smash through just as Dabria raised her arm dramatically for the camera to cut Nora open with the scalpel. There was no time left. I simply threw myself at the window. I smashed straight through and the others followed a second later. I grabbed Dabria's arm and Alice grabbed the other whilst Jasper hit her larynx with one blow which killed her instantly. It was amazing how you could kill people with one blow.

Bella and Emmett were having a slightly harder time with Elliot who was trying to shoot them with the revolver as we were killing Dabria. Though as soon as she dropped to the ground dead he froze and let go of the gun. He looked like a dazed animal that had been tranquilised. Dabria it seemed had had a lot of power over his action. Now she was dead and Elliot had his mind back. From what I knew about him from Nora he had always been easily influenced by stringer minds. I didn't know what we were going to do with him now.

* * *

An hour later we had come up with a solution for the Elliot problem. He could live with us for a while so he could get better and get used to having power over his action again. It must be horrible not to know what you are doing and have someone controlling your every move. Thank god Dabria was dead and Nora could get her normal life back. That reminded me, we needed to fix the hole in the bathroom wall at her house before anyone else saw it and started asking questions about it.

I was mulling things over in the study when Patch came in to talk to me. He had recovered from the drug and Nora was recieving some help from Carlisle and Alice as she was a little traumatised from her experience of nearly being dissected. He stood awkwardly next to me and held his hand out.

"Thank you for saving Nora and me. We would not be here if it weren't for you and your family. I can tell that you think that I am not a reliable boyfriend by the way you act towards me and I can read your mind. In the future I will try to be more reliable," Patch said looking a little uncomfortable. "Quits?"

I shook his offered hand and smiled. "Quits."

"Thanks."

I was glad that Patch and me had settled our differences. The next step for him to become a better boyfriend was to stop playing pool and betting on it. I was going to aim to cure him of playing pool in the next couple of months. I liked a challenge.

* * *

**Just the epilogue to go. Sorry for this chapter being updated quite late; I have been very busy as at school I have had four unscheduled tests in the last three days of school and haven't felt like writing after having two in one day.**


	12. Epilogue

A month later

**Nora's POV**

My mother was back from her trip and she got on very well with the Cullens. We were always over at their house for dinner, a game of bridge or chess. My life had finally gone back to normal which was quite a relief. The Cullens had cleared up the mess in the upstairs bathroom and repaired the damage to the wall which was a very good things as I would have had to try to come up with a plausible story for my mother. It would probably have been something like; "There happened to be a tornado in the area and it just happened to wreck two rooms of our house". She really would have believed that.

Patch and Edward were now on better terms. They went out together frequently. I had no idea where and I didn't want to know either. At least he didn't go to Bo's arcade anymore. Alice and me were great friends despite some very big differences between us. Half the clothes in my wardrobe were ones that she had given me and she was always dragging me on shopping trips all over the place. Edward had warned me that next she was planning to take me to New York and stay a couple of nights there.

Elliot was living with the Cullens at the moment. He was now under no one's influence and all the thoughts in his head were finally his. He was now a much nicer person and wanted me to forgive him for what he had done.

I still had nightmares about what happened that day. Emmett had unwisely shown me the video that Elliot shot of what happened while I was unconscious and I kept seeing it in my dreams; the scalpel, Dabria's evil smile and a helpless Patch. Edward rushed in when Emmett had shown me the video just before Dabria tried to cut me open with the scalpel. Patch hadn't been pleased either. Emmett had been punished by Esme and Carlisle for traumatising me. I saw Carlisle once a week for therapy to stop the nightmares. I couldn't exactly see a psychologist as my dreams weren't ordinary.

Dabria's body had been buried in the Cullens' garden in an unmarked grave. We had given her a funeral of sorts. Patch had promised me that I would never see her again.

Today my mother and I were visiting the Cullens for dinner. I always enjoyed watching them eat and pretending to enjoy it. They always cooked delicious meals though. My Mum had gotten a good recipe from homemade apple crumble of Esme. It was the holidays right now and I was looking to spending two weeks with Patch which weren't spent at school.

When we arrived at around six Patch's car was in the drive. I didn't know that he had been invited, but then again he was always over at their house. We were met at the door by Alice who seemed very happy about something.

"Good afternoon Mrs Grey. Esme is waiting for you in the kitchen. It's roast chicken tonight and she needs some help."

"Of course I'll help," my mother said walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Is Patch here?" I asked looking around.

Alice nodded. "All the boys are in Emmett's room playing Guitar Here. I've asked them to keep the noise down."

I followed Alice upstairs to her bedroom. I flopped on the bed and began to ask her why she was so bouncy today. She ignored me and got out the dreaded nail varnishes. Alice hadn't been satisfied with dressing me up like a Barbie doll and doing my makeup. Last time I was here I had left the house with neon green nails and I didn't have any nail varnish remover at home so I had been stuck with it until now. Alice passed me a bottle of nail varnish remover and some cotton wool and began to pick colours.

"So Alice what are you going to do over the holidays?" I asked cleaning the nail varnish off my nails.

She tapped the side of her nose. "I'll tell you at dinner."

An hour later we went downstairs for dinner. I had given into Alice and my nails were painted a blood red. All the boys were already seated at the table. I sat down between patch who gave me a kiss and Elliot who smiled at me. Alice sat down opposite me. Carlisle came in and seated himself at the head of the table.

My mother came in with the roast potatoes and vegetables followed by Esme carrying the roast chicken. They sat down next to each other, they were great friends.

"Help yourselves," Esme said gesturing to the food.

I couldn't help but notice the slight grimace on the Cullens' faces as they piled the food onto their plates. I had observed the past few times that I had eaten with them that they ate a few bites and pushed the rest of the food around their plates. It was amusing to watch the expressions on their faces. At least my Mum, Patch, Elliot and I were enjoying the roast. My mother was under the impression that Elliot was just an old friend of the Cullens.

"So Alice, what are your plans for the holidays?" Mum inquired after everyone had finished and Esme was clearing everything away.

"I'm going to England for London Fashion week," Alice smiled sweetly. "I would like some company and I did buy two tickets. Would you allow Nora to come with me?"

So that was Alice's secret. I would only agree to go on the condition that I never had to go anywhere fashion related with her again. Next time she suggested something like that I was going to drag her to the library and force her to read all the vampire books- especially the teenage vampire books. Recently everything vampire related was in fashion and there were loads of teenage vampire series out. Some were well written, but others were torture to read.

I was hoping that my mother would have some plans for us over the holidays and I wouldn't have to go with Alice. My hopes were dashed when she answered Alice's question.

"As long as Nora agrees its fine with me. I am going to be working for most of the holidays at home and won't be able to spend any time with Nora. She should go with you."

"Thanks Mum."

"That's okay dear."

"Tell you what Alice; I'll go with you on one condition." My mind was working out a deal that had a bonus for me. Alice would probably foresee what I was about to say, but couldn't reveal it in front of my mother.

Alice frowned. "If you must."

She knew what I was going to say then. "On the condition that you come to the library with me and read the House of Night series or maybe Dracula."

It would be fun to watch the expressions on her face as she read it. House of Night was a teen vampire series that wasn't well written, went on far too long, had shallow characters and the main character was almost impossible to empathise with towards the end. Oh and she had way too many boyfriends at one time.

I heard a snigger from Edward's end of the table and knew that he had read my mind. I smiled at Alice who was currently glaring at Edward. She couldn't back out in front of my Mum without it looking suspicious. Ha. I'd gotten my revenge for all those long and boring shopping trips.

"All right Nora. I'll go with you tomorrow to the library and read a load of vampire books. We will be leaving for England on Monday early in the morning so be packed and ready."

Revenge was sweet. My life at the moment was good. The evil angle bitch was dead. The old enemy was now a good friend. My guardian angel had finally stopped betting on games of pool and had promised to be more reliable in future and finally had my mother's approval. I was friends with the greatest family in the world. Even though one family member could rather annoyingly read your minds and another could see the future and liked dressing you up and dragging you on shopping trips. Hopefully I had wormed my way out of going on any more of those trips by threatening to unleash a load of vampire books on Alice. And I was going to the UK which I had never been to before. Since there were many sights to see in London I might be able to persuade Alice to abandon the fashion and go sightseeing. My life was good at the moment. It had taken a while to get that way, but right now it was perfect.

The End

* * *

**Finally its finished. Yay! I thought I would never finsh it. Even though it's quite short it is my longest fanfiction yet. I started writing it in February. **


End file.
